A New Beginning
by DKI BLACK
Summary: TRANSLATION: Jacob agrees to flee with Bella. Alice can no longer see their future, Edward settle back ... what will he find?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e vocês já sabem todo o resto**

_**POV Bella**_

" And if we were away? Just you and me. And if you leave the house if you leave Sam behind? "

"It's not something I can get away Bella," he whispered.

"However, I would run away with you, if I could." Now was shaking his shoulders as well.

"This decision then." I said grabbing my bag and putting on the bed

"What are you doing?" He looked at me with confusion

"What I'm doing!" Looked angrily, putting my clothes in the suitcase

"We're leaving Jacob, we are leaving Sam behind. "I do not think you'll lose

I got everything I would need, money, passport, my personal hygiene kit and was heading towards my edroom door to exit.

"Bella I can not." He said with a sad look.

"Hey Jake you are my best friend, you have done things for me that you do not know, I I'm not

going to lose you." I said and went down the scale without looking back. I entered the kitchen to

drop a note to Charles.

_Parents_

_We had to leave sooner they can get in touch._

_Do not worry we're fine._

_Oh Billy tells me that this Jacob._

_Bella x x_

Out of the kitchen and went to get the keys to my truck, Jacob was already behind me. I put my

thing in the truck and put it in neutral and push it to the street below to get started not to

wake up Charles.

I drove all night and most of the day. We made our first stop at a hotel on the edge of the road

so that we can have a rest as well. The next day we continued driving, plus we could not leave

the country since Jake left undocumented. For a week we were running aimlessly until we found a

town called San Antonio that was far from home and we stayed in a hotel.

A week later we decided we had to do something besides stay in the room sitting watching TV.

Jacob got a job in a machine shop, where he also got a job for me at the reception of the

workshop, and with the money we were making has to rent a place for us to live, me and Jake were

closer every day. And I no longer felt the hole left when he left Edward.

I had spent more than three months since we left Forks, this time we were in this city since Jake

had already made enough friends, and increase the clientele of the workshop, most of the women

who hinted to him that he no longer realized, which made me very confused because I was feeling

jealous of him, friends jealous of each other right?

~ 0 ~

**POV Edward**

It has been 9 months, 20 days, 7 hours and 40 seconds since the day that the last time I saw Bella in the forest chela.

Now I was standing here in front of her house desperate without knowing it because the smell is weak as if she were in this city or in your home for months, the house was empty that Charlie was at work at this time, where else would Bella ?

I climbed the window of his room as I had done several times a month back, the room was still the same I remembered nothing had changed except that he was as quite puera as if it was not clean at the same time confirming the My suspicions that Bella has not been here for some time. I was desperate about many things that could happen to her during these months, I was reassured because if something had happened to her and let me know Alice would be here just to be panicked again because I did Alice swears that she would stay in looking forward to Bella. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed the first number she picked up speed dial on the first ring.

"Alice"

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can not see over the future of Bella" Of course she knew why I was calling

"As well you can no longer see the future of Bella, Alice?"

"I do not know Edward, but when I look at the future of her I can not I see is not all white as if something was blocking my view, do not ask me how this is possible because I do not know and Edward ..."

* Flashback *

"Edward, you can not take Bella our life so it is part of our family, we can not let her leave and we can take it out of our future forever."

"But that's what I want Alice, she goes to college knows a good guy to marry and have children, she does not deserve to be dragged into our world, it deserves to be happy"

"When will you realize that you can not stay away from her, and leaving now you never have it again in your life and you will regret for the rest of eternity"

* End - Flashback *

"I know Alice, I know."

I hung up the phone and out of Bella's room, ready to find out what happened to her. I walked the streets with the intention of arriving at the police station to see Charlie's thoughts to know what happened to Bella, I looked forward to see that I was closer to Angela, she and Bella were best friends maybe she knows What happened to Bella.

"Hi Angela"

"Oh .. Hi Edward, what are you doing here? You changed into town again? "

"Answering the first question I came to see Bella more she was not home and the second is not. I just was not warmed to stay away from Bella, "the thoughts of poor Angela Oh she does not know.

"Oh you do not know Edward, Bella went back home to more than two months"

"Although, more where?"

"Well we do not know, I just know that she left home in the middle of the night with her friend Jacob Black of La Push, and yet they have no news of them.

I was stunned that Angela told me that it was still not knowing what to do Bella was somewhere out there that I did not know where.

"Edward you okay?"

"Oh .. Angela excuse ... I'll be fine "

"I gotta go now. Edward is right. Bye "

"Goodbye"

Now I had to figure out where Bella had gone poara and ask her back to me, even though I had to kneel down the rest of eternity for her I would forgive me. Where can I get more since that time it could very well this anywhere in the world and I had no idea where I would start.


	2. Chapter 2

**/**

/

**B POV**

**/**

**/**

Estava olhando para o relógio na parede finalmente faltava poucos minutos para eu sair do trabalho e ter um final de semana de descanso, estava ansiosa para chegar em casa pra tomar um banho, eu precisava desesperadamente de um, já que eu passava o dia inteiro em uma oficina de carro cheirando a óleo e graxa. Jacob e eu saímos da oficina e fomos no mercado para as compras para o fim de semana que eu falei que eu não saia de casa mais para nada até segunda, pizzas, chocolate, ingrediente para fazer nosso almoço de sábado e pipoca já que resolvemos que fomos passar o fim de semana inteiro em casa vendo tv.

Chegando em casa deixei Jake arrumar as compras e fui para o meu quarto pegar uma mais confortável resolvi pegar minha calça de moletom preta e uma blusa cinza com as roupas na mão indo em direção ao banheiro tranquei a porta atrás de mim e entrei no chuveiro deixando a água deslizar pelo meu corpo com os olhos fechados deixando meus músculos relaxar, abri os olhos com o roncar do meu estomago, sai do chuveiro me secando e colocando minhas roupa deixando meu cabelo em um coque frouxo, sai do banheiro indo para a cozinha para preparar alguma coisa rápida para jantarmos já que eu estava com muita fome. Entrei na cozinha para me depara com Jeke terminando de preparar inúmeros sanduíches.

" Ei Bells, já estava indo para te socorre pensei que você estava se afogando la no banheiro, já faz uma hora que você estava la." Jake com um olhar de divertimento no rosto.

" Estamos a alimentar um exercito."

" Não bobinha, isso e pra você." ele disse me entregou um prato com dois sanduíches e um copo de suco de laranja. " você sabe que eu ainda estou em face de crescimento."disse ele piscando pra mim.

" obrigado."

" você e sempre bem vinda." terminamos de comer Jake me deu um beijo na testa e foi para o seu quarto, minha testa ainda estava formigando onde ele tinha me beijado que fez meu corpo reagir de um jeito que nunca tinha reagido antes, coração acelerou, meu joelho ficou bambo, fiquei sem folego, o que esta acontecendo comigo porque eu estou reagindo desse jeito para um beijo que meu melhor amigo me da como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso antes.

Terminei de arrumar a cozinha e caminhei para sala, sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão para ver o que estava passando acabei adormecendo quando acordei Jake já estava no sofá sentado ao meu lado.

" fiquei fora por muito tempo."

"só uma hora."

" porque você não me acordou" ele me olhou com um olhou com um olhar de incrédulo, " porque eu deveria te acorda você parecia tão cansada."

Voltei para cozinha para preparar pipoca enquanto Jake ficou na sala para colocar o filme, acabei de fazer a pipoca e voltei para sala para começar a ver o filme, sentamos cada um em um lado do sofá para ver o filme.

" você esta esta com frio? ", perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

" é um pouco, da pause que eu vou buscar um cobertor." eu disse já estava levantando

" espera ai ", ele já estava tirando a manta que cobria o sofá e me puxando mais para perto dele jogando a manta nas minhas pernas e passando o braço pelo meu ombro descansando minha cabeça em seu peito, ficamos assim assistindo um filme, quero disser tentando que eu nem mesmo lembro o nome do filme, pois eu estava sentindo uma força que me puxava pra ele, quando eu percebi meus lábios estava encostado nos lábios dele, Jake no primeiro instante congelou mais logo estava movendo os lábios junto com os meu, seus lábios eram macios e carnudos nossas bocas se movendo junto sua língua pedindo passagem na minha boca que eu dei de bom grado, ele me beijava com amor, paixão esperança o beijo só foi interrompido porque tivemos que respirar.

" O que foi isso Bella? "

" Hum... um beijo! "

" Eu sei que foi um beijo, mais porque você me beijo?

" Jake eu … eu te beijei porque eu gosto de você, mais não só como meu amigo, eu estou... eu estou apaixonador por você, Jake. "

" Deus Bella ", foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar antes que seus lábios estavam de novo nos meus, passando os braços pela minha cintura me apertando mais contra o seu corpo, esse beijo foi mais doce mais apaixonado, minhas mãos foram diretos para seus cabelos macios que agora já estavam bem maiores. Jake parou de me beijar e se afastou eu gemi com a falta de contado com o seu corpo.

" Então onde ficamos com esse novo sentimento que você descobriu que sente por mim?", abaixei o rosto para que ele não pudesse ver como meu rosto vermelho.

" você não sente o mesmo por mim ?" ele colocou a mão no meu rosto levantando para que eu pudesse olhar nos olhos dele, eu me perdi em seus olhos escuros os mais lindo que eu já vi.

" Bella eu cai no amor com você desde que … bem antes que eu descobrir que meninas não eram seres de outro mundo." ele riu

" Então ." eu disse sem conseguir forma palavras

" Então isso quer disser que estamos namorando?" perguntou ele com um olhar de cachorrinho no rosto.

" Acho que sim, já que você que colocar rotulo nas coisa ... sim estamos namorando." ele me puxou para mais um beijo dessa vez mais urgente bem diferente dos dois primeiros beijos "Deus como eu esperei por esse dia chegar Bella." ele sussurrou em meus lábios passando seus labios para o meu pescoço ele se afastou mais uma vez.

"Bella é … hum … já que estamos começando a namorando eu não quero que haja segredo entre nos, desde que deixamos Forks nos não conversamos porque Sam não queria que fossemos mais amigos" ele me olhou serio, eu acenei para que ele continuasse " bem hum... você se lembra das lendas que eu te conte naquele dia na praia ?"

" Sim eu me lembro, mais o que essas lendas tem a ver com", ele me interrompeu antes que eu terminasse de falar.

" Você pode me falar o que você se lembra ?"

" você me contou que os Quileutes estavam la na época do dilúvio, falou também sobre sobre os frios, sobre os homens que se transforma em lobos." então ele fechou os olhos.

" Então você se lembra ?"

"Sim." ele viu a confusão no meu rosto

" Bella você já sabe que os frios não só lendas."

" Que?", eu engasguei.

" Vamos Bella eu não quero que haja segredo entre nos ."

" Você quer dizer o que?" olhei para ele sem entender onde ele queria chegar com esse assunto. " desde quando você passou a acreditar nessas historias.

" Desde que eu …." ele parou de repente respirando fundo " me tornei parte destas lendas", olhei para ele com desconfiança até que eu a realidade bateu em mim, balancei a cabeça tentando não acreditar no que veio na minha mente, mais desde que _Vampiros_ existi tudo e possível.

g A lenda que diz que o homem pode se transforma em lobo e verdade ?" Ele só acenou com a cabeça dizendo que sim, eu esqueci de como respirar "Bella, amor respira", Jacob pediu desesperado.

" Espera ai ….você quer dizer que... você é um lobisomem? ", novamente ele só acenou com a cabeça dizendo que sim. Uau eu namorei um vampiro e agora eu estou namorando um lobisomem Uau.

" Me mostre", Jake me olhou completamente surpreso com a minha reação.

" O que? " perguntou ele sem acreditar no que eu disse.

" Quero ver você em sua forma de lobo … hum e … você só pode se transforma em lobo em noite de lua cheia?"

" A parte da lua cheia e mito, eu posso me transforma agora se eu quiser, mais seria muito arriscado por falta de espaço eu poderia acaba te machucando, e esses e um dos motivos que Sam não queria que continuarmos a ser amigos."

"Jake você me disse que nunca me machucaria e eu acredito em você."

" Certo … eu vou te mostrar mais não agora, pois Sam pode esta em sua forma de lobo agora e ele iria me mandar voltar pra casa e eu não teria outra escolha a não ser obedecer e voltar."

" E você … ainda quer namorar comigo? " ele me perguntou com um olhar triste no rosto abaixando a cabeça.

" Você esta brincando comigo?" ele me olhou espantado com o meu grito " minha lista de namorados que são criatura mistica ainda esta no começo, falta duende, bruxo …", antes de eu terminar a minha liste fui interrompida.

" Bella eu estou falando serio." ele falou com um tom serio com sua voz rouca

" Eu também Jake, claro que eu quero namorar você." eu coloquei ninhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto levantando até que ele estava olhando para mim e o beijei.

Passamos o resto da noite com Jake me falando como e ser um lobo, como ele na forma de lobo pode ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros, falou que Sam era o Alfa e ele sendo o Alfa pode ordena os outros lobos a cumprir a suas ordens, sobre o imprint que isso nunca iria acontecer com ele, sobre a temperatura, o porque ele teve que corta o cabelo, que todos os seus cincos sentidos foram melhorados. Conversamos sobre meu relacionamento com Edward, quando já não tinha mais segredos entre nos voltei a minha posição aninhada nos braços de Jake para terminarmos de ver o filme e assim eu adormeci.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with my phone ringing, looking around I realized that I was no longer on the couch where I had fallen asleep last night at Jacob's chest, but in my room and my bed, Jake must have me down in the middle of the night I thought. I ran to the room to pick up my phone where I had left last night when I got the phone in the room stopped play whoever was calling me fell to the voice mail, open the phone to see that the link was from Shirley, she was one of the first people we met when we arrived in town, she was a beautiful brunette with tanned skin, black eyes, wavy hair to her waist black and a little taller than me, listen to the message she left me.

"Hey Bella, I'm Shirley ... how are you? Probably sleeping, I know more I hope it is with Jacob - she was laughing - ... I called to remind you that today we are having lunch at the home of Anny, kisses see you later. "

"She does not miss a joke." I muttered to myself

_**POV Bella**_

I returned to my room lazily dragging me under the covers I closed my eyes trying to get back to sleep a little longer, just trying to, because ten minutes after Jacob came into my room screaming.

"Bella, Bella wakes up."

"Today is my day off I sleep until later." Muttered moody

"The more you do not want to see me in wolf form?"

"Sure, I can at least take a shower before we leave?"

After having bathed and had breakfast, Jacob is leaving the driver's side of my truck and coming to my side to open the door for me, catching me by the hand and leading me into the woods ahead of us, then we behind a tree line, he asked me to wait he was already coming back and went behind a tree a few seconds later came a wolf with the color of the reddish-brown with a size of a horse where Jake had gone behind the tree, he walked slowly toward me and stopped in front of me lowering my head, I automatically ran my hand on your head, making and cuddle them, not long after he got back behind the tree and went back into his human form.

Jake is parked in the garage of the house of Anny, she was already at the door when she heard the sound of my truck waiting for us.

"Hey you took all this waiting for you to start eating." Turned and walked back into the house

"Hi to you too Anny." I cried for her.

We really were just waiting for me and Jake, they were all on the table as we entered the yard, after lunch I, Anny and Shirley were in the kitchen washing the lunch dishes and cleaning the kitchen as Jacob, Raul, Alex and Nick were in cleaning up the yard that just ended in a football game. It was dark when we left Anny, Jake got home and connecting to order pizza for dinner.

More weeks passed, when we decided it was time to give news to Charles and Billy that we were good, safe and alive.

Dial the house hoping that Charles had arrived home from work, he took the second ring.

"Hi"

"Hi dad." I replied awkwardly

"Bella are you?" He asked with a worried voice

"Yes father ... I'm ... I called dad to tell me and Jake are good and we're coming home soon. "

"Bella, where are you?"

"Do not worry about it when we're good."

"Father, Jacob would like you to ask him to Billy the documents, which he left when we left undocumented. I'll give you the number of voicemail so you can send him the documents. I miss you, too, I'll be home soon "

"I miss you ... Bella calls her mother she is very worried about you too"

"I'll call ... Bye dad. "

"Ciao Bella cares."

I was in the kitchen making lunch when I felt a warm pair of arms going around my waist.

"Hey, beautiful." Jake with a huge smile kissing my neck.

"Hey." I said

I turned wrapping my arms around his neck standing on tiptoe to my lips could touches on his, he pressed his body against deepening the kiss more, I turned away to hear their protest.

"If you continue kissing me so lunch will not leave."

"Fine with me, I'm hungry for his kisses." With a smirk on his lips.

Jacob grabbed me by the waist, pulling my feet off the ground, I passed my legs around her waist in his touching my forehead, before my mouth is, he was leading us to the table without breaking the kiss, he put me in sitting and standing between my legs, placing kisses on my neck, nibbling a lump in my ear brings chills down my spine until he found my mouth in the beginning was enjoying a gentle kiss my bottom lip became more urgent with the passage asking my mouth tongue intensifying the kiss, making me forget that I had left a pan on the stove with his hands up and down on my back, only separating the lips of mine to go back to my neck when I smelled something burning, I was slipping away from him off the table to see if I could save our lunch.

That same afternoon I went to a diner who had access to internet to check my emails, I had several e-mail will not read some of my other mother and Angela's what made me very happy because I was really missing them I answered the e-mail from my mother and Angela promised that they would be coming in contact with them more often.

It did not take long for my father Jacob sent her the documents he took with Billy documents including the emancipation of Jake and my school records, and Jacob so I could go back to school.

We started intensive study at a school on the Internet to take our delay so we can go to college faster.

I was in the hallway going to my room and get my books to study in the room when Jake was out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, still with water flowing through your body Spitting perfectly with your skin and reddish hair with shaking hands, I I marveled at the beautiful picture of this man in my boy could very well be compared

a Greek god.

"Like what you see Bells?" He asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh, very much." I said blushing and turning his gaze.

He stepped closer to me, my heart pounded like that would come out of my chest, I prayed that he might not have heard, but with the smile on his face that appeared clear that he had heard, listening to stupid wolf cursed.

He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me against his warm chest naked, lifting my chin until our eyes met we stared at each other for a while until our lips met, it was more urgent than a kiss, with lust and passion, our lips were moving along, open my lips from moving along our language, my hands were around your neck, his hands were on my coast, where his hands went was a trail of fire he left the kiss was broken only to pick up more breath, his lips were more to my neck when our lips met again Jake was leading us toward his room, he put me lying on her bed and rest on top of me, the our kiss was broadcasting that we need each other. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed but me and Jacob.

His hands seemed he was everywhere on my body at the same time, the way his mouth moved in mine, the weight of his body as he moved over me, I realized he was unbuttoning my blouse and I froze .

"Bella, I'm sorry." In my eyes waiting for me to isolate him.

More I did not want it to look like, I wanted to see how far he would go with it, until I remembered that Jacob om has no limit, beyond what my body was screaming for your touch, I put my hand on her to help unbuttoning my shirt, leaned over to kiss him I did not notice that he had finished with the buttons of his shirt, until he was doing cumin fire with his lips on my neck to my navel when he pressed me against bad the bed and attacked my mouth again, feeling for his wonderful against mine was so hot he was, felt his hands on the button of my pants he was shaking as he removed the pants of my body and threw it in the corner and, Now comes the only thing we were my panties and bra and her towel was still wrapped around his waist. Jacob's hands roamed free through my body and I allowed myself to do the same, my hands roamed her arms, back, chest, her skin was like satin reddish-brown color, I could not stop playing it.

He came close to ripping my bra in their efforts to remove it and tossed in the corner where it was my pants and turned his attention to my breasts now exposed, was so good to have your mouth kissing my breasts, I do not wanted nothing from us, pulled him into my mouth again while my hand went to the towel around his waist and pulled, I gasped when I felt touching my leg, soft, hard and incredibly hot.

Soon he was knee enters my legs taking my panties with her mouth until she was in the corner with the rest of my clothes and he was kissing me.

"Jake." I whispered, he stopped and stared at me.

"You know ... ... and I never did it ..." I said a little nervous.

"Not me Bella." He relaxed a little then frowned.

"I do not want to hurt you."

"So it hurts a little one. More i want it ... and I want you. "Pulled his face and kissed him.

I felt it between my legs as he slid into me a part without much resistance, it was a tight fit, a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

Then he pushed forward. At this point I wondered why I had allowed him to do that, it was burning.

"This burning." I cried uncomfortable

"You want me to stop." He asked me out sima

I must have missed the big head I held him against me. He understood the hint and pushed into me, it was almost unbearable. I could not breathe. He then dropped out and in again still with the same torture. I was horrified. This was not to be better, tasty? I thought.

He was being kind, going slowly each time he pushed into me the pain was the same. He even slipped inside of me once again and the pain was a little less the next pain subsided. After some time it sliding into me the pain was only a weak shadow of what had been earlier. I was beginning to feel ... good.

I think that el and noticed the moment that changed the pain and pleasure, because he brought his lips on mine again.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered against my mouth.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

He began to move again. It was better than I ever could have imagined. Since the horrible part was over. Jacob pushed into me over and over, picking up momentum, pushing in and out of me faster and faster, I was shaking his hips, when I thought I could not stand.

"... oh my God. "I whispered

My whole body relaxed I loosened the grip on his hips, the more he has not stopped pushing the pace faster, her body shuddered and he groaned whispering my name as I felt something being poured into me, he leaned over to kiss me , relaxing the body changing position in that I was over my head on his chest with their arms around my naked body.

Jacob kissed hair and whispered "I love you."

I managed to say "I love you too Jake" before being consumed by sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**POV Bella**_

I woke up I was sweating, I tried to get up to shower more Jacob could not even kept me in his arms in a grip of steel, like I could disappear at any time in the middle of the night, tried to leave his arms without waking him I realized that it would be impossible for every time I moved he APET trying to get out a little more, I felt him laughing in my hair.

"Thinking that will get rid of me that easy?" He whispered

"Oh no ... ... and I just wanted to take a bath."

He released his grip and his hand rested on my waist giving kisses on my neck, before he could get excited over, I left him listening to his protest, I got up opened the door with my body in the hallway with a mischievous look on his face I poked my head in the room.

"I'll take a bath now."

"Oh, okay." He replied

"Well, you do not want to join me?"

He jumped out of bed with a hungry look in my direction and a sly smile came over his whole face.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, as he ran towards me threw me over his shoulder and ran toward the bathroom.

We had a wonderful weekend. We stayed in bed almost all the time, talking, eating, watching TV, making love.

/

/

The months were passing by in a blur I've never been so happy. I had already finished my exams and Jake end up missing two for him too. We decided that before going to college we would spend time with our parents.

I arrived in his garage, I was surprised that the lights were still off and today Jake I left early. I unlocked the door, the house was still all dark except for a candle lit walk that led into the dining room, follow the way of sailing when I entered the room through the dining room table decorated with candles, flowers, cups and dishes for two people and Jacob beside the desk with a huge smile on his face he slowly came up to me gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE.

He took me to the table by pulling the chair to sit down, have dinner after Jake took me to the room that was also decorated with candles and flowers, he turned on the radio and music playing in the loudspeaker, he pulled me in his arms swinging to the back and forth to the rhythm of music, the just and Jake until he was down on his knees in front of me with a black box open in his hand. Oh my God.

"I loved you since ... well I do not remember, I think that since we made mud pie" - He laughed shaking his head - "you paid me back, you never gave up on me" - he looked into my eyes - I know we will have problems, but I can not see myself without you ... I do not want to get away from you, even into the worst fight ever, and you make me sleep on the couch, I still want you. I also know in my heart that only you and me. Isabella Marie Swan, marry me? " He held the ring for me.

I could not find find my voice to respond to your request so I nodded, he did not move over.

"Yes, yes I want to marry you, Jacob Black." I managed to put out.

He held my hand between her and placed the ring on my finger, the ring was beautiful soft gold with a large diamond in the middle with two smaller ones on each side and four other smaller further down each side and in writing when I was born have my love belongs to you. He caught me up in his arms and kissed me, this kiss was different from all others that we had was pure devotion and love.

"Since you agreed to be my wife and we're coming home, and you think back now married, so it has like no one else to separate us."

"I think Jake perfect." I jumped into his arms wildly and grabbing and kissing passionately, he pulled away panting.

"So we're going to Las Vegas to get married."

"Vegas here we come." I yelled laughing Jake joined me.

We had a great night. I woke up and was admiring my husband, he was still sleeping most beautiful I just stood there looking at your beautiful face, his chiseled chest and abdomen. I decided to make coffee to take my mind of her perfect body ... before I attack it. I went into the kitchen to see what was in the fridge, took a dozen eggs, juice, onions, peppers, bacon got the pancake mix, I decided to start with omelette, put the pan on the stove when I escultei a knock on the door, opened the door to find Shirley, Anny, Raul, Alex and Nick each with a huge smile on his face.

"BELLA wines to drink coffee." Raul shouted so I opened the door, I walked out of the way they entered.

We went straight to the kitchen to make coffee that I for my unexpected visit, as I loved them all as if we were brothers, like we were one big family, I was sad that I would have to leave them when they were back to Fork .

We were in the kitchen eating and laughing, when Anny saw the engagement ring that Jake had given me.

"Oh my God, I do not think you will be engaged and not tell us anything." she cried

"WHAT." all spoke at once looking at me.

"Well he just proposed to me yesterday and ..." Jake stopped when I went into the kitchen

"A man can not sleep until later?" he said with a smile.

He was taken to the ground when Alex, Nick and Raul ran to meet him to congratulate him, they were playing on the floor fighting for a while until my stomach rumbling and all of Jake laughs at him.

"So have you thought about wedding date?" Raul asked. Jake and I looked at each other.

"Actually yes." Jake said

"When will be the big day?" Shirley asked anxious

"Well ... and decided we're going to week who's coming to Las Vegas to get married." I said waiting for them to complain

"Ha ... Ha ... Vegas here we come." Nick shouted excitedly at the idea, I looked at him and Jake.

"What? Do you think we're losing it. Oh you're very much mistaken, we do not lose it for anything. Okay guys." he asked

"Right." all responded together, we started to laugh.

A week later we were all arrival in Las Vegas, sin city. Since Shirley, Anny, Raul, Alex and Nick told me to go and where we are with Jake, who never leaves our side and we're family, and family is not separated, I wonder what they feel same thing I feel about them.

Well now here we are the way to the hotel to drop our bags and then go to the chapel where Jake and I'll be getting married.

I wore a long white dress with a ruffled V-cut back with a silver band that ended up with a bow in the back with a silver-heeled sandals by uncreatable it seems now I use high heels thanks to Shirley and her walks she forces me to do, so I've been able to wear high heels and no great harm to those who stumbled in the wind I'm evolving.

Jake wore a black suit with white chalk mark with silver tie. Anny uses a twisted satin dress with a peach on the coast sandal in the same color as the dress, Shirley was a dress of the same model that the Anny's just that the color red and sandals in the same color as the dress. Alex, Ralph and Nick all dressed in black suit with silver tie went to the chapel.

There were two couples ahead of us. Anny Nivk and each one had a camera on hand to record the moment, we were posing for photos when we were called. The ceremony was quick and simple had the vows, exchanging rings and of course the kiss when we declared husband and wife. Jacob loved what I ordered to write into its alliance my friend, my love forever.

We went to a casino to celebrate. Jake and I stayed in a slot machine as the others were scattered through the hall of the casino.

We were about to give up this machine, we had not won anything until a lot of lights started flashing saying that we had won 10 million I was not knowing what to do until I felt confetti falling on us and screaming Jake.

Today and definitely my lucky day, I married the woman of my dreams and still get a millionaire. "He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissing me spinning.

Two days later we were leaving Las Vegas. I had my bags packed, Jake is still packing a few things to go back to Forks.

"Jake I'm going to market to buy some things to go."

"Before long, we have to rest that we are leaving tomorrow and sedo to arrive at the airport on time."

I left the market and was crossing the street distracted thinking about the events of recent days, when I felt a big thump and my body flying through the air and everything getting dark.


	5. Capítulo 5 e 6

J POV

/

/

I was on the phone with my father talking about the house he had rented for our return, as Bella and I were not coming back alone. When I felt something strange happening to my body, my head grew heavy and fuzzy, I felt a sharp pain in the chest, I heard my father screaming across the line, the more I could not find my voice to answer the pain was too great.

"Jacob what's going on? Jake talks to me son? "He said worried

I let the phone fall from my hand and runs down the street without knowing where I was going or what I was doing, I felt my body temperature down when I started to feel cold after I started I never transforms into a werewolf longer feel cold, which is this happening to me?

It was like I was being pulled, I stopped when I saw a small group of people with an ambulance parked nearby, looked around I was near the market where Bella had come to shop, BELLA screamed in my mind, I rushed to see the what was happening when I saw my Bella, my best friend, my love, my reason to live, lying on the floor receiving first aid, I went through goes for people who kept me from this closer to her and leaned down beside her by calling her name, she was unconscious.

"Bella, talk to me love Baby open the eyes." I asked desperately

I heard the doctors ask me if I knew it, I just nodded as he began to ask the name and age out my voice a little louder than a whisper, put her in the ambulance, I went and sat beside her , tried to make me come out more when I was not going to go out and I was very upset that I could not take the place they will give up and went to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital els look her in the ambulance and leave running the emergency entrance and I behind them.

"Female, 19 years, Isabella Black, preparing it for a full body scan, we need to see if there is any internal damage, place it in the serum and she needs a little blood, we need a blood donor." doctor ordered as they were taking her through the doors, I tried to follow, the more the doctor stopped me.

"Is there someone you can call her?" the doctor asked me

"I'm her husband."

"I can donate blood for her?" I asked him.

"You know what your blood type?

"O +"

"Come with me" he was leading me through the doors that they will take more sedo Bella.

I was impressed that I had no problem to donate to Bella. Now I was sitting in a chair outside the room where the doctors were doing the last tests on it. I was sitting here what seemed hours with no news. The doctor left the room and walked towards me.

"Mr. Black." I looked at him so he could continue.

"She is responding well to medication." I released the breath that I did not know he was holding.

"They are all well and out of danger."

"All?"

"Oh, you did not know that his wife was pregnant?"

"Pregnant." he just nodded

"I ... I did not know." I spoke with a smile that was growing on my face.

"I can see her?"

"Sure, she's sleeping because of drugs but that she will wake up soon."

I entered the room to see Bella in bed with his face quiet and gentle as I relax in knowing that she was not in pain, he had pulled a chair in the room and placed beside the bed for me to hold her hand, put my head in my bed just dozing.

I woke up with a knock on the door, the door opened and Shirley, Anny, Raul, Alex and Nick came in with a look of concern.

"As you know we were here?" I asked them

"I went for a walk and saw Bella's truck near the market, and was in the market to see if I saw it, the more I did not find her, I asked an employee of the market if he had seen the owner of the truck across the street was when he informed me of the accident, I called everybody and we're here. "Shirley informed me

I asked them to call the airline to see if we could postpone our flight to pick up my phone and I left home, I had to inform my father about the accident.

I was lost in thought with his head down on the bed of Bella, I did not felt a soft hand through my hair, looked up to see me looking at Bella. I felt my body getting back to normal, I also felt something strange was more something that looked good.

"Jake."

"Bella you are feeling some pain, you want something?"

"I'm not in pain, I want one more thing." A smile appeared on her face.

"What, anything you want."

"A kiss." I laughed and leaned over to press my lips on hers.

"I have two news for you: the first and the doctor asked so when you wake up so I called him to do one last exam before giving you high, the second as well ... I can tell you ... you forgot to take your birth control. "

"What?" I saw his puzzled look

"Well ... we will be parents Bella, you're pregnant."

"PREGNANT?" She said, almost shouting, I nodded.

"I'll be back, I'll get the doctor."

Exit the room and headed towards the doctors' lounge. Not long after Bella was being removed to make room for an ultrasound.

"Isabella you can lie in bed and lift the chela blouse." The doctor ordered

I helped Bella to lie in bed, she lifted her shirt as the doctor ordered, he became a transparent gel on her belly and told us to look at the monitor. The foot doctor was pointing three points on the screen as he continued to move equipment from Bella's body.

"Well it seems that the babies were not affected."

"Babies?" Bella's eyes narrowed as I shook his hand.

"Yes, you are expecting triplets. Congratulations. "I was flabbergasted

"Jacob Black, what were you thinking when you deposited three seed in my womb." Bella spoke desperate I shrugged.

"You." Comes out more like a question.

"You ... you want to listen to their hearts." Waved us only with the head still in shock.

TOM, TOM, TOM, TOM

The sound of three little heart beating filled the room, taking both me and Bella tears knowing that those three little people in it were the fruit of our love.

The doctor cleaned the gel Bella's belly, I helped her get up, she was entering the third month of pregnancy. Soon after the tests it was released. We returned home to spend the rest of the night and next morning we were going to solve.


	6. capítulo 7

**POV J**

**cap. 07**

I spent half the night staring at the beautiful woman on my arm does not believe in luck I have after almost to have lost, she was safe here in my arms with my children in her womb, I fell asleep stroking its belly.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning husband."

"I like you calling me a husband." I said kissing her mouth

"Ready to go home."

"Are you sure. The doctor you're asked to rest for at least a week. "

"I'm sure, want to see my father, I have a feeling that he needed me for this around."

After our flight brand and let the staff know we were leaving today I made a small breakfast for me and Bella. Bella came to rest in bed until the time we had to leave for the airport, I went to the phone to call my father, who desdo accident Bella I have not spoken to him, to let him know that we are on our walks home.

The phone rang once, twice, three times until he answered.

"Hello." responded with a distant voice.

"Hi dad, I'm Jacob."

"How are you son and Bella like this?"

"I'm fine, and Bella is improving, hey father ... I called to say that we are in a few hours we are getting there we are leaving today."

"That and a good son." he said huskily.

"Father what is happening." asked full of concern about what is happening could with my father and I was too far to be able to help.

"Harry son last night we talked on the phone he suffered a heart attack and did not resist and today was the day of his funeral." My father was silent for a few minutes.

"See you in a few hours as a kid, when you get the more we talk."

We made our farewells to room thinking I was my father just tell me, my heart sank with the loss of the man who I considered as a parent .. for me, closed my eyes and I was flooded with memories of Harry, Charlie and my father in front of the tv playing snack on the screen because his team was losing, I felt tears falling down my face I let myself cry for the loss, is not close to my parent at a time like this giving my support.

An hour and a half later got up and made my way to the room much slower than normal, to give the news of Harry's death for Bella. When I gave the news to her, she whispered so softly among the solutions with the face buried in my chest that I'm not a super hearing I would not have heard lamenting that she knew that her father was looking around her with eyes full of tears, sobbing slowed when she took the phone and called Charlie, they will be on the phone for half an hour. Charlie was also very sad for the loss of his best friend, but was happy to know that their only daughter was back home after nearly eight months away, the more he did not know and would not be sharing the same house with her daughter and now a married woman and soon became the mother of three children. before we take the news of the wedding and Bella gravides him I'll make sure he's without his gun.

We met with staff at the airport and we all went together to the boarding area and soon we were in the air making our way home. Glad we made the flight to the part of the night to pass that gave the trip to enjoy the day sleeping in La Push.

I woke up with the voice of the captain leaving the speaker thanking you for flying with them and already we're landing in Port Angeles and wishing a great day, I looked out the window that was already dawn, I woke up my beautiful wife who was sleeping with his head in my chest, sit down and buckle up as the plane was already preparing to lands, took our bags and headed for an agency to rent two cars to continue our journey towards La Push, so Bella got in the car Shirley Anny and slept again, Raul, Alex and Nick were in another car, follow the road leading me cumin, since my friends did not know how to get to La Push. Two hours later we are past the sign that says WELCOME TO LA PUSH felt my heart beat fast, I did not realize until now how much I missed this place.

Have you spent five o'clock in the morning when I saw the red house in which I had lived my whole life. My father had agreed that waiting for us, because all the house lights were acessas. Once I turned off the car my father opened the door and came rolling his wheelchair, I thought of my next steps or how I left the car, all I knew was that I was kneeling in front of my father with him in my arms.

"Oh son need to breathe here." I let out a little more I kept holding my father in my arms.

"Excuse me father, for not being here."

"You did what you had to do son, now the most important and that you're home."

"And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

We were interrupted when someone cleared his throat behind me, turned around to see that everyone was on the porch, pulled Bella and entrelacei your hand in mine.

"Father, do you remember Bella Swan, Bella Black mean right? My father raised an eyebrow at me and I just smiled at him.

"Of course how could I forget the girl who roupou my son and his heart. Welcome to Bella's family. "My father said, spreading his arms to Bella who played them.

"It's good to see you again, Billy, or should I call my father?" She said laughing

"Being able to call me dad, Charlie will die of envy." We all laughed, since Bella still calls his father Charlie most of the time.

"It's good to have you back children." Have turned to the staff.

"Father, these are Shirley, Anny, Raul, Alex and Nick, the staff and my father Billy Black."

Bella asked leave my father so that she can use her kitchen to prepare our coffee in the morning since we would not even sleep, we spent most of the trip sleeping.

I stayed behind with my father as everyone entered the kitchen after everyone was out of sight my father broke the silence.

"You know Charlie will kill you right?" With an evil smile on his face

"He will not leave him orphaned grandchildren and her widowed daughter are you?" I returned with a smile and innocent look, leaving him at the door with his mouth open and going after people who were already seated in the kitchen waiting for breakfast get proto morning. I heard my father coming into the kitchen muttering that he was going to have grandchildren.

After we ate breakfast in the morning my father took us to see the house where we were living, the house was down the street from my father's house. The house by the standards of La Push was large with two floors, it was yellow on the outside with the windows painted white and very cozy with a balcony as soon as he opened the door had a large living room connected with dining room and also a large kitchen and a bathroom under the stairs leading to the second floor which has three quarter each with its own bathroom, the rooms were divided between me and Bella, Anny and Shirley, Ralph, Nick and Alex, the boys also that will be the fourth largest since it was the same one three bedroom. Also had a nice large backyard barbecues with the background to the forest. After our tour through the house toossa Bella, Anny Shirley and come out to buy things to make our home a guy from my home and no word of them a bigger bed to my room and Bella.

Nick, Raul and Alex return to the room they shared went to unpack your things and I was in the backyard with my father, I was telling him what happened to me the day I left it hanging on the phone, I spoke as I felt a tightness in my chest and ran off the street as my body temperature drops to the temperature of a normal person until I found Bella lying on the ground being attended to by doctors and how I got blood for her pain, which my father had told me to follow me in shock.

"I always thought Bella was your brand, you've always gravitated toward it from the moment you met when you were still children."

"What? How? "Was the only words that came to mind was still in shock.

"When you were young were inseparable, where was the other one appeared when Bella did not come to La Push you want us to stick Foks would lead you to see Bella, after you grow a little more and found the phone and my bills started Charlei came the highest because you do not leave the phone when Bella went away with Reener I was very concerned about both you and Bella were suffering greatly with distance calls and letters were not being enough, over the course of time the school began life to stay busy with activities outside of school and you were slowly stopping to talk until they had no phone call or letter from either side, until Bella returned to Foks that love you felt for her when she reappeared. You could go against the order of Sam, his band stayed away from his tribe and his body has changed so you can be a blood donor was, then yes she and her brand for sure. "My father had just bad speak when I was taken to the ground with a big thud.


End file.
